Castlevania Dreams
by auragonian
Summary: When Shaft Botches Dracula's resurrection, the Dark lord is Sent into the dreamworld where he meets a girl as chaotic as Castlevania itself.What will come of this? Who knows, but it will be weird...Also, Shaft and Succubus are married.M for Harsh Phrases.
1. Chapter 1

Castlevania Dreams

When the Shaft botches an attempt at resurrecting Dracula, his mind is sent to the dream world. When he meets a girl whose own dreams are as chaotic as Castlevania itself, you know things are about to get extremely weird…

I do not own Castlevania….

Prologue: DAMN YOU SHAFT!

The dark priest Shaft was busy preparing a virgin sacrifice to use for his Dark Lord, Dracula when Death came in. Turning his head to the robed skeleton, his face showed signs of irritation as he was drawing the blood needed. "What in the many layers of Hell do you want Death? Can't you see I'm busy drawing this virgin's blood for our master?" Death just looked at the mortal in front of him, his face in the perpetual grin of all skulls, as he spoke in a concerned tone. "I am fully aware Shaft, but that virgin there is not as she appears." Shaft just grunted as he returned to his work. "Listen Bonehead, I searched for 3 fucking years for this virgin, and I am not going to waste any more time finding another one, so fuck off and let me work in peace!" Death just sighed as he turned away, knowing that this just won't end well.

A few hours later, Shaft was inside Castlevania's keep, along with Camilla, the vampira, Death, The Frankenstein monster, the Mummy, and Succubus, who, in between raisings of the dark lord had become Shaft's wife. All but Shaft were standing in front of Dracula's throne, as Shaft stood over the Darklord's remains. In his hand was a very large container of blood, which he poured over the remains. As the group watched, the bones formed veins, then organs, then muscle, then finally skin and Dracula's clothes appeared on the body. The group then waited for Dracula to rise and give his speech, but he did not awaken, he just stayed asleep.

"Oh good going Shaft!" the mummy said, about to strangle the preist, "you used the wrong blood didn't you?"

"DAMMIT!" Shaft yelled, "I made sure myself the girl was a virgin! I don't know what went wrong!"

Death then went over to Shaft, and looked at his master's sleeping form, he then glanced back at the priest, brandishing his Scythe. "Shaft, I told you so. Now we have to defend Castlevania until a way to awaken him can be found. In the meantime, no one can know of Dracula's prolonged sleep. This means that no other minions but us are allowed in here."

Shaft just stared at the Dark Lord's body and sighed as Succubus put her hand on his shoulder. "Well, I'll run some tests on the blood to see what might have caused this, Mummy, place him in his coffin, it wouldn't be right for him to be found sleeping on the floor. And make sure the defenses are exceptionally difficult for the Belmonts and Alucard in case he decides to come and visit as well." Everyone then left, Shaft the last one to do so. But before he did, he took one last look at his master.

"Whatever is going on in your head, master, let us hope it will keep you occupied before awakening…"

_OOOH….Someone placed a whammy on Dracula… but don't worry, things are about to get weird…_


	2. Chapter 2

Castlevania Dreams

1st Dream: Meetings at a Land of Amusement

Dracula opened his eyes and immediately noticed that something was wrong. He was lying next to a tree in a sunlit world filled with people and bizarre architecture. He was at first afraid that he would be severely weakened and that Castlevania, his home was lost. But he then quickly realized that the sunlight of this world did nothing to him, which made him think of two possible fates that could befall him. One was that he was mortal once more, awaking in a new era beyond his own. The other was that he was dreaming, which seemed more likely as he saw creatures walk by that looked like they came from a dream. He figured that what had happened to him was the result of a botched attempt at resurrecting him, meaning that once he awakened, if this was indeed a dream, he would have to show his "thanks" to whoever was behind this by mutilation. He then stood up and placed a gloved hand to his chin and closed his eyes to think, stroking his goatee as he did so.

_Okay, I seem to be in a state of dreaming, the problem is, why am I here in the Dreamworld when I should be in Castlevania? Is there a reason for me being here? Will I be able to awaken anytime soon? And most importantly, am I in a dream of my own design, or someone else's? _

His train of thought was then broken as he heard a girl , he opened his eyes and looked in the direction the scream came from, noticing a mansion of a design unknown to him. Two figures were going inside; one a man dressed an embarrassing imitation of his own garb, with dark curly hair and a face more befitting of a beggar. In his arms was a young woman with dark blonde hair, struggling to break free. This girl caught his interest, as he went for a closer look, hoping to find out what was going on. As he got closer the imitator turned his attention to the Dark Lord, only to be kicked in the balls by the girl, who ran behind Dracula.

"Give her back! She's mine!" the imitator said, glaring at the vampire. Before he could respond, the girl spoke up in a voice that was lovely, but the tone was…surprisingly vile. "Not a chance you fucking creep! I didn't like you in the first place, but you just decided to kidnap me when I declined to marry you!" she then turned her attention to Dracula and spoke again. "Hey Fangface," she said to the dark one, "I'll do whatever you want me to if you get rid of this ass for me." The offer intrigued the dark lord, despite being insulted by the phrase Fangface, looked down at her from over his shoulder, and smirked in a suave manner. "Anything you say? If I agree, we would have ourselves a binding contract, and since you said anything, I can demand whatever I wish and you'd have no choice but to supply it to me. Are you sure you want me to agree to that?"

The girl stared upward at his red eyes with her own hazel ones, which, as the count noticed, had two circles of wood brown surrounded by thin rings of Jade. Her expression showed determination to escape the imitator, as well as a hint of chaos. She then smiled and spoke again. "Hey, I'm having a dream right now, anything can be done in a dream, so yes, I'd really want you to get rid of this guy, anything I might try he'd probably enjoy."

He then smiled as he turned to the imitator. "Very well my dear," he began, closing his cape around him as he prepared to attack,"I shall take care of this… offender and then we shall talk about what I want from you." The black haired man in front of him then drew a sword and pointed it at Dracula and the girl. "So, you insist on keeping me from the woman I intend to make mine? Very well, I shall destroy you!" The pathetic man then charged at the vampire while Dracula merely opened his cape and let loose three fireball, which soon incinerated the imitator, ending him. Dracula then turned to the girl and inspected her as he thought about what he wanted from her and noticed that she was about five foot nine in height, was fair skinned and thin, and wore a black shirt and gray pants, which was strange to him. Her legs were long and curved at the sides, while her breasts were about half the size of Succubus' own. Her face was lovely, as her long hair framed it well, there was a small scar across her left eyebrow, while a mass of freckles was near her right eye. He then smiled as he spoke to her. "Now my dear, about our bargain?"

"Alright Fangface, what do you want?" the girl said, crossing her arms while her expression showed a great sign of someone who just wanted to get this over with and move on with her life. The Count, never taking her eyes off her, was attempting to control here as he made his request. "I would like you to be with me in Castlevania when I awaken." He wasn't sure why, but something about this girl just seemed to intrigue him. He felt like he wanted to keep her for himself as she held so much…chaos in that lovely shell of hers. However, her reaction to his request was not what he was expecting.

She chuckled and then followed with her response, "Well Fangface, I should tell you that if you want me to be with you,you're not going to get me to comply easily. I hardly know you, so why should I want to be with you, in your home? Not to mention we couldn't even be from the same dimensions, you could wake up in your world, without me, and I'd wake up in mine, without you."

"So, you say you wish to decline my request, and thus break our deal?" The count said, raising an eyebrow. The girl laughed again as she continued, "Of course not, I'm just saying we have to get to know each other first, and you'd have to pull some serious magic to get me into your world."

Dracula stared at her, as she had pointed out the implications of the request to be carried out, she had made him realize that his powers of control did nothing to her. He was actually being challenged by a mortal girl, and he seemed to enjoy it.

"Very well," he said sighing, "We shall do this your way. I am Dracula, the Lord and Master of Castlevania." He said, keeping his introduction short. "And you are, my dear?"

"I'm Liv Starfeld, and I won't give in so easily." She said, bringing the challenge to a start.

Darcula was about to ask about her, but he was stopped from doing so as she had vanished before his very eyes. "Well, "he said to himself as the world around him faded away, "Looks like our future meetings shall be very interesting to say the least." He then created a throne with his hand and sat down, waiting for his quarry to return.

_Well, I got one review so far, and I'm sorry if the prologue was confusing, I was suffering from a lack of caffeine. As for the Chaos in the story, Dreams are chaotic at times, so I intend to show that in future chapters, and yes, this does take place before SOTN, it's just in a bit of an alternate timeline, so things might be a little off around the time SOTN starts, and I also plan on having something important of Richter's being taken from him. What it is exactly, you will have to guess._

_So, please Review and tell me how things are. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

Dream 2: Sunset Meetings.

_In the waking world, Shaft and the others were in a meeting. It had been three months since Dracula had been put to sleep, caused, as Shaft soon learned, by a powerful sleeping draught found in some of the left over blood, causing the victim to sleep until death. Death then spoke up, his omnipotence of past and future allowing him to see what they needed to wake their master. He stated that in order to awaken Dracula, they would need the blood of a powerful virgin, one so pure that despite her beauty had never known love from a man. Carmilla suggesting kidnapping maidens from a nearby village and using their blood to awaken their master, killing them afterward if it failed. Shaft agreed to this and proceeded to sending demons to follow their plan, unaware of who they would unexpectedly bring into Castlevania by doing so…_

In the dream world, a new landscape appeared around the Dark Lord. It was a field at sunset, with a tower surrounded by black stone as a strange red machine was parked near it. Venturing closer he saw Liv Starfeld, this time in gold and silver armor and carrying a large sword, was getting out of the machine. He called to her, causing to turn around and wave at him. She then ran toward him, her sword on her back. "Hey there Fangface,"she greeted, "I didn't expect to see you again." Dracula simply closed his eyes, the term she used for him annoying him slightly. "Apparently my dear," he said to her, "We are bound by our agreement. Which means until you are mine, I will be in every dream you have, or are you in my own?"

"Oh, so you think you can get to me that easily?" Liv said, smirking, "you have to get to know me first, and I have to get to know you. Remember? And to make things interesting, if I am unable to fall for you, our deal is null and void, but if I do, you can find a way to bring my physical body to Castlevania. That sound like a challenge?"

Vlad smiled at her, she was determined, it seemed to give him a challenge as hard as she could. He enjoyed that kind of idea, it was much more, fun for him. "Very well, we have ourselves a wager. But know this, I will win. " He then placed a heavy hand on her armored shoulder, and looked toward the tower. "Now, let us take care of the business we have to, and then we can chat."

"Alright," Liv said, smirking once more, "Inside that tower somewhere is a book, before you showed up, a wizard asked me to get, but I have to defeat the guardian first."

"Ah, so why doesn't the wizard get it himself?"

"Because he's a coward."

"Makes sense, shall we go then?"

"Of course."

The pair then went into the tower, Liv expecting a few monsters to battle along the way, but there were none. Disappointed, she kept moving forward, while Dracula decided to make conversation, so he could better know this girl, and win her over. "Tell me Liv,"he began," is your name short for Olivia?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she said,her eyes not even looking at him.

"Well, why do you like to be called Liv instead of Olivia?"

"Because, I just like being called that. It just feels right to me to not go by Olivia."

"Well, I guess that make sense. What about your family? What are they like?"

"Well, my mom is an accountant, a person who keeps track of people's money, She worries about me, but mainly because I'm so far from home."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm kinda living far from where I grew up, so I can train to be an excellent singer. It's going well, but my brothers make fun of me for it, but that's because they are a pair of smartasses."

"So, you have siblings then? They can't be that bad, could they?"

"Well, Robert, my older brother, is nice most of the time, but incredibly sarcastic when he wants to 's learning to be a physicist so he can solve the scientific mysteries of the universe. On the other hand, my twin brother, David, he has a bad temper so anything can easily piss him off. He's studying machines so he can help people, or take over the world, depends on his mood really."

"Sounds like your twin may be in for some competition then." Dracula answered, chuckling silently."What of your father, my dear?"

Liv stopped walking as she answered, not turning torward him, "He died. He was in an accident at the hospital he worked at and died." She then turned to him, her face expressionless, "So what about you? What's your family like?"

Dracula's tone went a little solemn as he answered Liv's question, "I had two wives, my first died while I was away, and I turned my back on God. My second was killed after being mistaken for a witch, and she was burned, she left behind a son, who turned against me as I wanted revenge on all of humanity for her death."

"Wow," Liv said, "So you hat all humanity and yet you talk to me, a human. I'm pretty sure that's irony right there Fangface."

"Maybe so, but you are the only one I can communicate with it seems."

"Heh, knowing my luck, I'll probably end up as you third wife. If I can't find a boyfriend among the living, I'll just have one among the dead."

"You have no lover?"

"Nope, I've been a friend to boys, but when I find one I think might be one I can love, they're already taken."

"How sad a young woman like you has no one to court her, especially with your looks. You are what age, 18?"

"20." She said. This caused the Dark Lord to raise an eyebrow as they continued on in silence.

They were soon at the top of the tower when they saw the book. In front of it was a man who looked like he had survived a fire, but his clothes were strange to the count,a shirt of alternating red and green stripes, dark pants of unknown material, and a hat that was styled in a way most unfamiliar to him. He looked at Liv, who was about to draw her weapon when the man just raised a hand and magically forced her body against a wall, and making chains appear to keep her in place.

"Sorry kid, you won't get the final cut this time." The man said, paying no heed to Dracula's presence.

"Dammit Freddy! Why the hell do you keep trying to kill me?" Liv said.

_She has encountered this being before? Interesting. _ The count thought, the being, Freddy as Liv called him, then began to force the girl's armor off of her, showing bare skin and cloth beneath it. He answered he as he did so, "Because I never let a dreamer live if I want to, You chopping me up was a mistake. I want to see you dead kid, so this is our last goodbye!"

This caused the Darklord to make his presence know as he placed a hand on the being's hat at took it off, revealing a bald head. This caused the poor fool to look upward in surprise, feeling the sudden draft on his head. Dracula then crushed the hat, in an attempt to intimidate the dream demon, but Freddy only spoke in surprise when he saw the Dark Lord.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend? Well Lover boy, you don't really scare me, I'm the king of nightmares! Now fuck off, I'm going to have some fun with this bitch before I kill her." He then turned his back on Dracula and went back to tearing Liv's armor off of her. Unfortunately for the nightmare monster, his motive toward Liv and to Dracula was pissing off the Dark lord, as he had changed into the form of a Demon and grabbed Freddy Kruger and crushed him in his hand. He then punched a hole in the ceiling , revealing a beautiful night sky with a full moon. He threw the crushed man through the hole, not caring where he would land, and turned back to his human form. He then broke the chains restraining Liv, causing her to fall forward. Cathing her, he noticed that all that was left on her body was the boots and guantlets of her armor, and a black shirt held up by two think straps, and a pair of short pants that stopped right above her knees.

"Were you afraid of me, my dear, when I took on the form of a demon?" He asked, curious to her reaction.

Liv looked up into his eyes, her face showing a little joy. "Not really," she said, surprising the count,"I actually was more afraid of what Freddy was going to do than your Demon form. Though I do like what you did to him."The count just stared at her as she vanished again, the world around him vanishing into Darkness. However, he then noticed the book she was after was laying behind him. Picking it up, he looked at the cover. It was a dark blue book with gold stamping. The title read "The Complete Fairy Tales of the Brothers Grimm", He noticed that it was marked about halfway, and opened it out of curiosity. It was at a story called "The Singing Soaring Lark."

_Interesting, _the Dark Lord thought and, conjuring his throne, began to read it. _Could this be a clue on how to win our wager? If so, who, or what left it here?_

Well readers, looks like while Dracula is asleep, Rondo of Blood is beginning to occur. What will happen between our two dreamers? Will Dracula get the girl? Will Liv get out of the contract? Who left the book behind? Find out this and more as the story continues, if you have any theories, which I love reading, as to what will happen, make them in your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

3rd Dream: Flying among the stars

_Richter Belmont was on his way to Castlevania, his fiancé Annette having been captured alongside Maria Renard, a nun named Tera, Iris, the daughter of the town doctor, and an unknown womanwho was captured in her sleep. Richter chased after the demons each one in groups of four with a succubus, he had destroyed the succubus with the group that had captured his love, but he could not stop them in time. Getting his mind away from the kidnapping, he entered the castle, intent on rescuing all he can…_

Meanwhile in the Dreamworld, Dracula had finished reading the story from before. It was about a man who was asked by his daughter to get a simple item rather than gold or jewels. The man found what his daughter wanted, but it was guarded by a beast, who told him he could have it in exchange for the first thing that came toward him at his home. The man had foolishly agreed and ended up giving up his daughter, who was taken to the beast's home to be his wife. The girl managed to bring out the best of the beast, who turned out to be a cursed human, and upon breaking the curse, they managed to live happily. "What a foolish tale." The count said after he had finished reading. A voice behind him, however, caused him to jump a bit. "I actually like those foolish tales Fangface." Recognizing it as Liv, he turned and noticed he was floating in a starry expanse, Liv floating in front of him. This time she was wearing a red shirt and pale blue pants, which fit her figure quite well. "So, what shall we be doing this time, my dear? Are we to fly through the stars?"

"Exactly, Fangface," Liv said to the count, "Now try and keep up!" She then dashed off, a trail of twinkling lights following her. The count, smiling, Followed, trailed by darkness as he himself flew through the starry expanse. As he was about to catch up to her, a large rock flew at him at hit him in the chest.

"There are stones among the stars?" Dracula said, surprised.

"There called Meteors!" Liv yelled back at him and kept flying forward, dodging the meteors as they flew by. Dracula followed suit and soon caught up with Liv. He caught her by surprise by grabbing her by the waist and turning her around. Liv just smiled at him as she spoke in response.

"Persistant aren't you Fangface? Do you really want me at your place that much?"

"Of course, we made a deal and I intend to make sure you keep your end of it. Now, how about a change in location, my dear? This starry expanse is lovely, but it seems rather…boring after a while."

The area around them melted and shifted as it changed, becoming a ballroom. His clothes remained unchanged, while Liv's clothes changed into a black strapless gown with gems sewn onto it, It was very lovely on her, she had a pair of pale blue earrings and a necklaces with pale blue gems as well. The ballroom then began to fill with ghostly dancers, as music began to play, the pair began to dance. As they did, Liv began to draw herself closer to the Dark lord, resting her head on his chest, since she was much shorter than the tall vampire. As she nuzzled against him, she spoke to the Dark Lord.

"You know what, I probably wouldn't mind living with you…"

"Oh?" the count said, "So have I won already?"

"You'll win when I decide to kiss you, Fangface." she said, nuzzling closer as the dance became slower, "But I'll admit, you are making good progress."

Suddenly, there was a crash. The pair stopped dancing as they saw someone standing on the ledge of a broken window, shards of glass having landed on the floor. The person, was a young man with short black hair, dark eyes, and looked incredibly stupid to the count. His attire was a like that of a pirate, a leather vest over a white shirt, brown pants, and leather boots, his head was covered by a red bandanna and a three-cornered hat, this overall made him look incredibly foolish as well. Liv, as the count soon saw, simply groaned and placed her thumb and index finger on her temples.

"Dammit, of all the creeps that could of possibly interrupted this, it had to be him."

"You know this fool, my dear?"

"His name is Tyler, he is a delusional stalker from My world." She said, obviously angered that her joy was ruined, "He thinks that if he tries hard enough I'll be his girlfriend, but he hit on me while picking on my twin brother, he also spread lies about me dating him."

The fool, Tyler retorted to that comment, "Hey! The dork deserved it! Now come on babe, leave the albino and come join a real man!"

"Oh that's a laugh,"Liv said sarcastically, "you're about as manly as a worm, oh wait, that's an insult to the worms!"

Dracula simply chuckled at the insult, and then bowed to Liv, "Would you like the honor of banishing this impudent fool, my dear?"

"I think we should take him out together, Fangface"

"Very well, allow me to bring him down to us, so we can do much more damage." He then mentally lifted Tyler and forced him to the ball room floor, Liv then cracked her knuckles as she quickly let loose a flurry of punches on the fool, causing him to stagger, Dracula then let loose his three fireballs, burning him. The boy was still standing when Liv got an idea."Hey, Fangface, why don't we kick him at the same time to see what happens?" she said, smiling quite villainously. "I would be glad to help in your plan, my dear." he responded, his eyes closed as he also smiled. They then turned to Tyler and in unison, pulled one leg back and kicked him with such force, he flew out the window he had destroyed. Liv then turned to Dracula and smiled a peaceful smile.

"What is it?" He asked, confused.

"That was…a lot of fun Fangface." she said, slightly blushing. She then jumped on Dracula's body catching him off guard enough to knock him onto the ground with her on top of him. She then leaned toward his chest, and nuzzled against him before vanishing. As the ballroom vanished with her, the Dark Lord rose to his feet and noticed something on the ground. It was a red liquid he recognized as blood, he then pulled off one of his gloves and dipped his finger into it and tasted it. A light appeared before him and changed into a mirror, looking into it, he saw his throne room, inside it was death and a dark priest, the dark lord guessing was the one who attempted to raise him. They seemed to be speaking about something.

"That Belmont was taken the women, and possibly our chances of waking our Master, Shaft." Death said the Priest, his voice dripping with venom.

"Hey! If that damn child didn't get a kick start into puberty, I would have been fucking able to stop him easily by controlling his mind! You fucking pile of bones!"

"Well, why don't you now? Or do you not have the stones for it mortal?"

"Hey! That brat's Dragon, injured my Manhood! I'll need a couple of years to recover enough strength. Then we'll capture that Belmont and use him as a puppet as we awaken our lord!"

The window then faded away, and Dracula simply laughed to himself.

"So, a Belmont was in my castle and never fought me? And not only that,in a couple of years, he will be used to make that wretched clan my servants? Well then, I believe this will be a glorious day when I awaken, no matter how long it takes…"

_Wow, so while Draclua slept, Rondo of Blood has taken place, and Richter couldn't fight Our Favorite Vampire, HAHA! But don't worry folks, this is only the beginning of Richter's troubles…Also, I wonder how Alucard would react to all of this?_


	5. Chapter 5

4th dream: Winter Lakes and Doctors?

_Death and Shaft were discussing what to do. It had been four years since the resurrection had failed; Richter Belmont had been captured and was having his will weakened by Succubus, much to Shaft's chagrin. Not only that, but strange things had been appearing on their master's coffin, pictures of a young girl dressed strangely, in a world much different from their own. On the back was a date, the year 2010, and the letters SG. But now, a note from SG had appeared on the coffin, and Death, opening the note, soon realized who SG was. It had read, "Dear Deathikins, You've seen the pictures, right? Well, I'll be doing you a favor and bringing her to you so you can wake up your master. Oh? You're curious as to why I'm helping you? Well, Deathikins, Let's just say some douchebag time traveller, has decided that Dracula needs to sleep forvever. I'll send the girl you need within a year's time. So loooong! Love, Saint Germain." Death, merely annoyed by the letter, tore it up and raised a bony fist, yelling "GERMAIN!" to the empty air, while shaft looked on in confusion._

Dracula had been in the dream world for a long time. He was lonely most of the time, but his loneliness dissolved when Liv Starfeld showed up. They had a lot of adventures and battles together, getting closer with each dream they shared. She still insisted on calling him Fangface, but he had grown used to it, considering it now as a term of endearment from her. He then noticed the darkness he waited in between their meetings was dissolving and changing, she had fallen asleep and arrived to the Dreamworld. This time the location was a peaceful, snow filled forest clearing near a lake. He was standing between two hills, near the icy lake. Looking around, he found his companion in this world, standing on the western hill staring at the lake. She was dressed in a pale green shirt with two thin straps holding it up and a pair of shorts. She had not yet noticed him so the dark lord decided to sneak up on her. As he floated over the snow, he silently reached Liv, and noticed that she had her arms crossed as she rubbed her shoulder with her hands. Smirking, he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her jump a little as she turned and faced him. He saw tears running down her face, surprised at this he spoke to her.

"What is wrong my dear?" he asked, concerned.

"Before You showed up, I was thinking of what would happen if I made it to Castlevania, and I realized what if you woke up, and you didn't remember our dreams together? What would you do to me? Would you even know me at all? I was so worried, that I began crying, so I came here, hoping I could relax a little."

"I see, but I sense that is not all, my dear."

"Is it truly that obvious? Well, a very good friend of mine was killed. He was inflicted with a deadly disease, I can't remember what its called, but he died because they couldn't help him in time. I was told repeatedly that it was God's doing, that he had a plan and that he gives and he takes. Well, if that's so, then God is nothing more than a celestial Jack ass. I stopped worshipping him in high school, so he decided to take my best friend from this world, leaving his family, his friends, and his girlfriend in sorrow. I don't know if God was trying to make me worship him again, but I hate him, messing with people, favoring those who bribe him over those that just supposedly hates violence but he is okay with it done in his name. What a confusing fool."

Dracula looked at her; he too had lost someone important to him, his first wife Elizabetha, her death made him turn away from God, as he became what he is now. He merely drew her closer to him, comforting her in silence as she cried on his chest. After a while, he spoke again.

"Why come to a place so cold my dear? As a mortal, you'll surely freeze to death dressed as you are now."

"I guess it's because I used to come here as a kid whenever it snowed. I'd walk through the snow covered woods as I made my way here, spending hours just sitting here and playing in the snow. Being here in the winter made me happy, so I came here hoping it would cheer me up. Plus, I had hoped one night I'd show it to you, so it'd be a place where we just relax and remember all of our joy together, I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Dracula then sat down near a tree, Beckoning Liv to come sit by him. As she did so, he placed his cape over both of them. She then wriggled her body close to him, which he enjoyed, and began to hold onto him, still needing comfort for her loss. He took his glove of his right hand and ran it through her hair, which felt soft to him. He held onto her for a time, and then Liv lifted her head and began to draw her lips close to his, as he was about to finally win, he sensed something coming, causing him to turn his head before the kiss could connect.

"What is it Fangface?" Liv asked, annoyed that the moment was killed.

"A group is coming, two human, the third…I'm not sure, but it smells ancient." He said, looking toward the east. He then rose to the ground and wrapped his cape around Liv. "Stay here, my dear,and keep warm. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful Fangface." Liv said, worried.

"I'll be fine.I promise, you won't lose me." He said, reassuring her. He then turned into his wolf form and bolted in the direction he sensed the group. When he saw them, he made sure he wasn't seen, hiding in the bushes, he decided to figure out their motive. The group consisted of two men and a woman. One of the men, who looked cowardly, and the woman, a red head, were human. The other man, dressed seemingly as an intellectual of sorts, was the one who was off. By the way he spoke, in more than just smelling ancient. The trio was also standing near a strange blue box with a fixture on top. Despite his curiosity, the count stayed hidden.

"Now then, " the intellectual said to his comrades, "According to the Tardis, there is something very off here, a dimensional disturbance has appeared in our world, now who made it, and why, is what I'm going to find out."

"But Doctor," the coward spoke, "what if the radar is wrong? It looks like a normal forest to me!"

"Rory, it may look like a normal forest, but two different time periods are intercepting each other here. Anything could show up here."

The woman then spoke up, she was unfortunately, a Scottish woman, judging by her accent, while the men, were British. "Like, I don't know, a giant wolf in the bushes?"

The count was surprised, he hadn't realized he had slowly been getting closer. The woman was the only one to notice him apparently, but the men turned in his direction when she spoke up.

"That, that is not the natural size of a wolf." The coward said, frightened and deciding to run, only to be stopped by the woman. The intellectual agreed as he pulled out a strange device. "Exactly Rory, and that's not even it's, or rather his, natural form." He then pressed a button on the device, causing it to pop open and make an irritating buzzing sound, while a green light shone in his eyes. He then changed back into his human shape and, towering over the trio, grabbed the device from the annoying mortal and threw it, stopping the buzzing. "That was annoying. Now, what were you talking about." The count said, the two humans, as he soon noticed were dressed in a similar style to his companion, quivered in fear. "Doctor, that Thing, just turned into a man, what is he? A Werewolf?"

"You insult me, wench." The count said, "I am Dracula, Lord of Castlevania, Master of all Vampires, and ruler of various monsters, including Death Himself! I have enough power to destroy you, and I will use it if you insult me again!"

"OI!" the coward spoke up, "That's my wife you're talking to!"

"You poor man, if you wish, I could put you out of your misery, quickly if you wish." He said, serious about killing him. Unfortunately,before he could make a speech followed by "Have at you" he heard a scream coming from the lake. "Damn," he said to himself,knowing who screamed and turned to the group, "You are lucky that something more important than killing the three of you has come up and requires my attention. If I see you again, I will kill you." He then turned back into a wolf and ran back to the lake at amazing speed.

When he returned to where he left Liv, he saw that she was gone, the scenery was still there, so she hadn't awakened yet. But something had occurred, something had taken her, judging by the damage of the trees, it was big, and smelled of the dead. Dracula saw his cape on the ground, and he placed it on his shoulders. He then looked for a sign as to where the monster who took his friend might have gone and saw a trail of broken trees, he then followed it, angry that someone had taken his companion when he was so close to winning her challenge. Furious, he followed the trail in his wolf form until he caught up with the beast that captured his only company in the Dream world. He was surprised when he saw a gigantic undead creature that hissed.

"Yessss. Sssso, you are Dracula, correct?"

"Who are you? Where is Miss Starfeld?"

"I am Scarmiglione, as for the girl, she isss here…" the monster than indicated to a glowing red orb with Liv inside moving her body slowly as if she was in ecstasy. The darklord, not wanting a prolonged battle when his friend could be in danger, quickly summoned a pillar of hellfire and defeated the beast. He then examined the orb Liv was inside when it landed on the snow covered earth. He touched and noticed his hand went straight through it, he then pulled it back out. As he was about to enter the orb, he heard a voice belonging to a familiar being, he did not need to turn around to know who it belonged to.

"Do not go in that thing!" the doctor said, annoying the Dark Lord.

"And why not, Doctor was it?"

"You do not know what that thing is, or what it would do to you, or what it is doing to her!"

"Fool, this place, this orb, it came from the realm of Dreams. You do not belong here. I intend to get Miss Starfeld out of that orb by any means necessary."

"Listen, that thing could trap you inside it forever, you could Dream, forever, this place should not even exist and yet it does, I think it might have something to do with you!"

"I have been sleeping for a long time mortal. I made a deal with miss Starfeld, and I intend for it to be met once I finally awaken, no matter how long it takes. Doctor, pray that you don't end up near my home one day, for if you cause trouble,and I find out, you will find Death himself waiting to get rid of you…" The Dark lord then entered the orb and was briefly surrounded by a bright light, blinding him.

Once his sight came into focus, he saw he was in a throne room, on the throne was sitting a purple garbed Vampire, with short hair and dark eyes. Dracula recognized this being before him as Joachim, who noticed him immediately.

"Why hello Mathias, it's been a while."

"Joachim. Where is the girl?"

"Oh? Her. She is right her, living her desire to be loved." He said indicating to a section of the throne room that was shaped to look like a bedroom, Liv was on the bed with a phantom, entranced as it had its way with her. Dracula was angered as he glared at Joachim.

"What did you do to her? Is this what happened to you after Leon destroyed you after you failed to defeat Bernard? You became a demon of the dream world who entrances his victims, so they live what you believe their desire is, while you sit back and watch?"

"Oh come on Mathias! I have been here for a long time, I get bored! Why should you care? She is nothing like the woman you lost."

"Times have changed Joachim. I fell in love with a woman in the 1400s, gaining a son, but losing her when he was just a child. Then my recent resurrection was disrupted, causing me to fall asleep. I met her, and made a deal with her. I want her to make her end of the deal when I awaken!"

The darklord let loose several fireballs, destroying Joachim, which caused the wraith to vanish. He then went over to Liv, and snapped her from her trance. The room around them both as it faded into darkness. Liv looked at him, and then ran and hugged him as she buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry Fangface, I…I don't know what happened!" she said, crying.

"It is alright my dear. Joachim was a powerful force in this world. My attack might have destroyed him for good, but I have a feeling we might see him again." The count said, consoling her.

"I hope we don't. How were you able to resist?"

"I absorbed the power of the one who made him a Vampire. It made more powerful than he."

"And yet he managed to control my mind while you couldn't?"

"I see you're feeling better already, my dear. I guess you'll be waking up soon?"

"Actually Fang face, I think it's time we both woke up!"

Darkness then descended upon Dracula, causing to see nothing as the dream finally ended.

_WOOO! Don't worry folks, the dreams might have ended, but the story hasn't!_

_Let's see what happens when Dracula wakes up, and what changes have been made because of his sleep in the next chapter! _

_Also, PLEASE REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Awakenings.

The Dark lord opened his red eyes as he felt a warm liquid run over his they focused, he noticed a pale wrist, feminine in form, and the blood was entering his mouth. He fed off it, regaining strength. After a few minutes, the wrist drew itself away, causing to rise to see whose blood had awoken him. He sat up, still drowsy from his rest, as he stared at a young woman with dark blonde hair dressed in strange clothing. He blinked a few times, as the memories from the dream world flooded into him, and he recognized her.

"Starfeld?" he asked, making sure it was who she looked like.

"Exactly Fangface!" she said, smiling. Death stood behind her, an air of happiness at seeing his master awaken from his sleep at last.

"How long was I dreaming? How did you get here? What has happened while I slept?"

"Okay, All I know is that I went to sleep in my room, woke up here, and following your buddy's instructions, used my own blood to make a wakeup call."

"I see your personality is still intact. Death, perhaps you can shed some light on things."

"Very well my lord." Death said, "You have been asleep for five years. During that time a rumor spread and many hunters came here looking for an easy road to fame. Most of them didn't make it past the front gate. Then we kidnapped some women from a nearby village, unaware that a Belmont would follow to rescue them. One of them was a child with extraordinary power, summoning beasts I believe, but Shaft, the one who raised you, accidentally activated her powers and temporarily lost his ability to reproduce with Succubus. They had a son named Marcus quite recently though, but anyway, after Shaft recovered, he sent some lesser demons to kidnap Belmont, so we could control him, but we had to take something important from him to break his will."

"What was it? His lover? Vampire killer?

"His manhood sir. Succubus tore of his testicles and it broke him. He is currently in the coliseum in the new basement of the castle. While people believe he has turned evil."

"Anything else I should know of Death?"

"Well, a certain time traveler from when Hector betrayed us had helped us by delivering the girl. What should we do about her my lord?"

"She is to be treated as a guest. She kept me company while I was in the dream world. I shall also escort her to a private room so that we may talk. Make sure none disturbs us."

"Understood my lord."

Liv had been listening to everything Death had told his master. She was confused on some things, but she was sure Dracula would explain things to her. As he led her to what would be her chambers, she stayed close to him, hoping not to get lost. He had noticed this and also noticed that she seemed a little light headed.

"If you are tired, my dear, I could carry you there." He told her.

"That would be great Fang face. I think you might have taken a bit too much blood. I'm feeling a little bit Dizzy."

"Very well, hold on tightly. We shall be going very quickly, I don't want you to fall off and get lost." with that, he turned into his wolf form, and Liv climbed onto his back. Holding onto the fur, she held on as he ran toward the living quarters. As they made their way there, Liv caught glimpses of skeletons, golems, a Minotaur, and various other monsters. When they made it to the room, liv got off of the Dark Lord and he changed back to his humanoid form. He then opened a door at the end of the hall as Liv followed.

The door opened up into a lavish bedroom. It was painted pale blue, with gold and silver decorating the bed. A window was on the eastern wall, which led to a balcony, through it, a beautiful full moon could be seen. There was also a vanity, a wardrobe, and a couple of chairs. The bed itself was large enough to fit three or four people comfortably. Dracula placed a hand on Liv's shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

"Is this to your liking, my dear?"

"Yeah. Bit more than I'm used to, but it's beautiful."

"Shall we sit down? I'm sure you have a few questions."

"Oh I do Fangface, starting with the Belmonts. My older brother is friends with a guy named Julius Belmont. He never mentioned anything about you and his family being enemies. All Family history he's ever mentioned was that his ancestor Richter was a complete idiot. So how is it you are enemies in the first place."

Dracula was surprised. It seems in her world, he was forgotten by the family of his mortal then closed his eyes as he began his story.

"It was shortly after I lost my first wife, I was alone, I cursed God, and my best friend Leon Belmont, was forced to remain in the crusades and fight."

"Wow, I figured you'd be older than you looked, but I didn't figure you'd be that old."

"Well, it seems you learn something new each day. Moving on, I used to go by Mathias Cronqvist, and I made a deal with a vampire named Walter Bernard. In exchange for letting me live, I would tell him about a warrior for his game. He would take what a person loved most and keep it in his castle, and challenge them to enter his castle and make their way through it to try and reclaim it. I had Bernard capture Leon's Betrothed, Sara. While I went behind his back and planned to take his power, Leon battled his way through Bernard's castle, only to find that his betrothed had been turned, he was forced to kill her, and her soul was alchemically combined with a whip, giving it enough power to destroy Bernard. I then took Bernard's power with the Crimson Stone, took his Ebony one, and with Death himself at my side, offered Leon to come work with me. He unfortunately refused, swearing that his family would make sure to destroy me."

"Wow, the Belmonts must not remember what started their feud in the first place, causing it to become a genetic hatred of you as time went on. Something must have happened to you to cause them to forget you exist in my world."

"Yes, I thought that myself. Perhaps we might find out what it was, if we ever go to your world."

"That would make sense. So how did you get Death himself to work for you?"

"He beat me in a game of chess. His strategy was very ingenious, that I was willing to be his servant."

The couple looked to see Death in the doorway, holding some medical supplies. He also seemed a little worried, causing the Dark Lord to raise an eyebrow in question.

"My lord, I came with these so that the girl would wrap her wrist so that it may heal properly." Death said, placing the supplies, which consisted of Guaze and scissors, on the table between them. As Liv wrapped her wrist, Death continued. "Also, it seems your son has just entered the castle. I asked if he had come back to stay, but he seems insistent on stopping you."

"I see, I will speak with him after I am done speaking to Miss Starfeld. In the meantime, find a way to keep him occupied. If any harm comes to him, I will destroy the one who does it."

"Understood. I shall take my leave, my lord."

Death soon left, closing the door behind him. Dracula then turned to Liv, leaning toward her.

"I never did get that kiss, my dear."

"Oh, I'll have to fix that won't I?" she said, "But I think it would be a little less awkward if we sat on the bed, don't want the chairs to fall and make some noise."

Dracula, catching on to what she meant, simply relocated to the bed. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

An hour later, Dracula's cape and shirt were on the floor, while Liv, still in the clothes she came to Castlevania in, was snuggling her warm body next to him, the bed sheets over their bodies. He had placed his hands behind his head and laid it on a pillow, as Liv gently traced his abdomen with her long fingers. She was resting while her blood regenerated, as the count had fed off her to awaken. He had to remember to thank Germain for bringing her to him, as long as it wasn't in front of death. He turned and placed his left arm around her body, bringing her even closer to him. It was a tender moment, but it was interrupted when he felt a familiar presence nearby. He turned as the door creaked slowly open, revealing a young man with long white hair, pale skin, grey eyes, and a soft face. He was wearing black clothes and a cape. Dracula soon recognized him as his son, Adrian, or, as he called himself when he rebelled, Alucard.

"Adrian." The count said, glad to see him. "Have you finally come home to stay?"

"Father, I am afraid not. I had heard a maiden still lived after you awoke, and you were speaking with her. I was afraid you would try and control the girl, so I came to stop you before you could."

At this moment, Liv sat up and saw Adrian, she was half awake, but she had heard the two talking, and it was disturbing her rest.

"Will you two keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

Adrian looked at the girl, and back at his father, he then noticed the pile of clothes on the floor. His expression to his father was that of surprise, as he soon passed out from surprise as to what his father might have been doing with the mortal woman. Panicking, Dracula got up, followed by Liv, now wide awake, as he grabbed his son and placed him on the bed they were just in, trying to bring him back to consciousness.

"Adrian, ADRIAN!" Dracula shouted, trying to awaken his child. As he shook his body, he didn't move, causing to worry more. Liv however remained calm.

"Let me try Fangface." she told him.

"What are you planning my dear?"

"Something my twin brother would do to me sometimes. I know you don't want your son hurt, but this will only sting a bit."

"Do what you must. I just hope he will be alright."

At that, Liv pulled back her right hand as the dark lord got out of the way. Putting together her index and middle finger, she took a deep breath and jabbed the two fingers into his abdomen, causing him to wake up and gasp.

"What the fuck was that?" the Dhamphir asked, surprising his father.

"Adrian, you do not speak like that in front of a woman. And tie your hair back! You look like a hooligan!"

"Sorry miss. I was caught off guard by you and my father being together, in bed. But what did you do?"

"It is the Starfeld family wake up Jab. My twin brother invented it to wake up anyone out cold. " She told him, smiling.

"Father, who is this? And why is she so…unnerving?"

"Adrian, that is Olivia Starfeld. She kept me company in the Dreamworld while I slept for five years. She is also very Chaotic at times. I was also thinking of marrying her."

"Oh really Fangface?" Liv said "And what makes you think I'll agree so easily?"

Unfortunately, before he could answer, Richter Belmont came in the room holding his whip, and he looked pissed.

"DRACULA! You will not harm Alucard and that maiden while I am-hey, this is a nice room."

"Oh wow, you are an idiot." Both Dracula and Liv said at the same time.

"OH! So the Dark Lord has already influenced the maiden! Well, that's nothing the Belmont's Holy Energy can't combat!" He then grabbed Liv and as she struggled to get out he held tighter, until her felt something soft. Everything in the room became Deathly quiet as Liv blushed at what was being touched. Richter, soon realized that he had grabbed her breast, as he let her go a red aura surrounded her. Dracula, sensing danger grabbed Adrian and went to the other side of the bed, he did not want to get involved with whatever was about to happen.

"You-You –PERVERT!" Liv yelled in rage, the aura around her becoming brighter and beginning to change form.

"Now miss, it was an accident! I swear!"

"Oh it was no accident! An accident, is when you get hit in the face by a door because the person who opened it didn't knocked, an accident is tripping over a root or a fallen branch. Buddy, that sure as hell wasn't an accident! HAVE AT YOU ASSHOLE!" She said, as the red aura around her changed into floating knives, which threw themselves at Richter. He dodged most of them, but one cut his shoulder. Liv then began punching and kicking the Belmont, eventually leaving him on the ground a bloody, broken mess of a man. When she was no longer pissed, she was surprised at what she managed to do.

"Well, that never happened before." She said, as Dracula and Adrian, who was fearing for his life, looked at the Belmont after getting out of their hiding place. Dracula was surprised as well, and wondered what could have caused that to happen in the first place. Death then came into the room and saw the damage.

"So, I see you found the Belmont. I had also sensed an increase of Chaos here, I'm guessing it's a side effect of being brought here. Though I am impressed, what shall I do with him my lord?"

"Throw him out of the castle, as well as any other human you find. As for you miss Starfeld, I'd like an answer about my proposal as soon as you are adjusted to the castle. Adrian, you are going to stay in the next room. I intend for you to get to know miss Starfeld, after all, she may be here for a long time."

And that is how after a five year sleep, a strange series of events began at Castlevania…

_Meanwhile, in Liv's world, Saint Germain was sitting in an office chair with his feet on the desk in front of him. He was sitting back with a cigar in his mouth, triumphant about how he had averted a dimensional crisis. He had sent a letter to Liv's family saying that she was studying abroad in Romania, so they wouldn't get suspicious. He was mentally gloating when Joachim Arrster had come into his office, yawning._

"_So,any ideas who gave Mathias a drugged virgin?" the vampire asked._

"_Sorry, not yet. What I do know is that it is a time traveller, and a douchebag intent on making the world forget about Dracula. We can't let that happen."_

"_So, what now?"_

"_Well, in a few weeks, you are going to a small town to intercept the two lovebirds, that device I gave you should protect you from the sun, to avoid suspicion of course."_

"_So, anything I should be warned about, besides how pissed Mathias will be when he sees me? I did kind of screw with him abit."_

"_Yeah, a Belmont will be there too. Oh, and Beware Starfeld's Brothers, they are the grandsons of a madman on their mother's side. Also, it seems miss Starfeld herself have some latent powers that could wake up soon."_

"_So, don't do anything stupid?"_

"_Exactly! See, you are learning about the modern world."_

_WOOHOO! _

_This story is done!Hope you guys want a sequel, because in the next story, Ol Fangface will meet Li's family, and believe you me, things will get a little bit crazy for the Lord of Castlevania!_


End file.
